


Face Masks

by phanic_atthedisco



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Face Masks, Fluff, Just really really fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanic_atthedisco/pseuds/phanic_atthedisco
Summary: Dan and Phil are adorable while doing their face masks





	Face Masks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@/howellin_howellout on Instagram!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40%2Fhowellin_howellout+on+Instagram%21).



> Hey so this is a short oneshot that was inspired by Dan and Phil's recent Instagram stories. I wasn't sure if I was going to write it, but howellin_howellout on Instagram encouraged me to! So here it is!  
> (Btw go follow them!)

"Phil," Dan calls from the back of the bus, drawing the other man's name out, much to Phil's annoyance. Phil lies on his bunk, pretending not to hear Dan. A minute passes, and Phil starts to relax again, thinking he might get a nap in. "Phil!" he calls, louder.  
The raven-haired man groans loudly as he rolls off the bed, knowing Dan won't leave him alone. Making sure to stomp his feet like a child, Phil works his way over to where Dan is sprawled out on the floor of the tour bus. Phil stops just short of where Dan's curly puff of hair rests on the ground.  
"Whaddya want," Phil mumbles, staring down at the younger man. Dan lets a coy smile creep into his face, his gaze locking with Phil's.  
"Think fast," Dan blurts, and tosses a plastic package up at Phil. The blue-eyed man squeaks, fumbling with the object as he attempts to catch it. His bright mismatched socks skid across the floor and a yelp escapes his lips as his feet disappear from underneath him and he plops down on his backend. Laughter erupts from Dan, and Phil turns a shade of red. Dan hefts his lanky body over onto his stomach, his dimples popping as he stares fondly at the man in front of him.  
"Stoppit," Phil whines, a pout adorning his face as his embarrassed color slowly fades. "At least I caught it." He lifts his right hand up, package gripped between his fingers.  
"Wow," Dan breathes, an over dramatic look of awe etching his features. He widens his eyes ridiculously and drops his mouth open, looking between Phil and the package. "Who would've thought such a thing was possible!" Phil squints his eyes at Dan and pushes himself to his feet, then offers a hand to help Dan up, too.  
"What is this, anyway?" Phil questions, finally looking at the writing on the small pouch. "Face masks?" Eyebrows raised, Phil turns his gaze to Dan, who is biting his lip and nodding enthusiastically.  
"Face mask bonding time," Dan says in an off-key singsong voice. "C'mon Phil I'll put yours on you."

Ten minutes later, and both men finally have their masks on, still giggling about the difficulties they had. Phil had nearly dropped Dan's mask on the floor, and Dan had accidentally put Phil's mask on upside down. Both men have lingering smiles as they pick out a movie to watch on Netflix.  
"Phil," Dan whines halfway through the film. "I'm bored."  
Without looking away from the tv, Phil responds. "Hi Bored, I'm Phil." Dan scoffs and rolls his eyes, fondness clear in his gaze.  
"Nice joke, dad," Dan groans, mischief on his mind. The tips of Phil's ears turn light pink, and he finally looks away from the show, his blue eyes locking with Dan's brown ones. A smirk curls Dan's lips as he gets the reaction he wants from Phil.  
Phil closes the gap between then without hesitating, their lips pressing against one another's softly. Phil's hand lifts to rest on Dan's shoulder, careful not to get too close to his neck. Dan's lips pull tight against Phil's as a smile breaks across this face. He starts to pull away, but Phil whines and places his other hand on the back of Dan's head and pulls him back in to reconnect their lips. This kiss is less gentle, but not rough.  
Dan reaches up and pulls Phil's hand away from his head and breaks the contact between their lips, earning another pout from Phil.  
"You have to be careful, Phil, these masks were expensive," Dan speaks softly, his gaze taking in Phil's flustered beauty underneath the translucent white mask.  
"Well, um," Phil stutters, turning his gaze to their intertwined fingers in thought. In less than a second, the words he was searching for pop into his head, and he looks back up at Dan. "Someone once told me that happiness is the best thing for your skin. Even better than face masks."  
"Oh really?" Dan chuckles, nodding slowly. "Is that true, or did you make that up to get me to kiss you more?" Phil looks around the room, pulling an obviously fake expression of innocence.  
"Well...." Phil says in a high-pitched voice, looking anywhere but at Dan.  
"Oh what the hell," Dan murmurs, and takes no more time to close the space between their lips once again. This kiss is light and sweet and full of love, and Dan thinks to himself, maybe he's willing to try happiness over face masks if this is what he gets to do.


End file.
